Mewtwo vs Drakrai: a Pearlshipping story
by Darkrai842
Summary: Mewtwo has come to Sinnoh to face Darkrai and Dawn has been caught in the middle of it. Now Ash and the others have to save her but are they too late... Pearlshipping one shot


**Author's notes**-Right this is my first fanfic and because it is my first it will only be a short one and it will contain one-shot peralshipping. The story is told in normal POV.

For a quick summary Darkrai and Mewtwo are locked in a fight to the finish and Dawn has been caught in the middle of it. Ash and the others arrive to save her but are they to late...

Disclamer- I do not own Pokemon or any characters in this story. All rights go to Satoshi Tajiri.

I hope you guys can enjoy it :)

With Dawn

As Mewtwo and Darkrai continued their battle to the finish, Dawn stood there watching helpless as she knew it was only a matter of time before she would be caught in the crossfire. To make sense how she ended up in the middle of a battle between two of the most feared pokemon in history we will have to go back a few hours.

With Mewtwo and Darkrai

Mewtwo arrived in Sinnoh using teleport after hearing rumors about powerful pokemon living in this region that could rival his power. Using his psychic powers, He scaned the minds of everyone of the town he was in. Through this he learned of a powerful pokemon travelling though Sinnoh and it was headed to Twinleaf town. After finding out Twinleaf's location, he teleported there straight away to find the pokemon was not there yet. But he could sense the pokemon and teleported to it's location. It was then that Mewtwo and Darkrai came face to face. But both didn't do anything they just stared at each other until Mewtwo broke the silence.

"So you are the powerful pokemon I have heard about that is travelling Sinnoh?" He asked in a calm tone.

"Yes. I am Darkrai, the nightmare pokemon." He said. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Mewtwo, the most powerful pokemon of time" He said arrogantly. Which Darkrai didn't like because of Mewtwo's tone Darkrai new exactly what Mewtwo wanted.

"Your arrogance betrays your intentions, Mewtwo." He said in a mocking tone.

"Does it now? Well then if you know my intentions then this little chit chat is over!" He said in an aggressive tone and before Darkrai had the chance to say anything or do anything Mewtwo attacked him with x-ball which hit it's target and Darkrai was smacked into the the ground. Mewtwo then floated to the ground to find Darkrai was not in the hole that he was smacked into, suddenly Mewtwo was sent flying into a tree by Darkrai who attacked with shadow ball. Mewtwo got up and smirked, thinking to himself that maybe Darkrai would be a worthy challenge after all.

With Dawn

Mean back in Twinleaf town Dawn received a phone call from her friend Ash, that he is Sinnoh along Misty, May and Brock. Max decided not becuase his father's pokemon still needed healing and Tracey was busy helping Professor Oak at his lab. Cilan decided to go to Kanto while Iris decided to continue her dragon training in Unova.

"Hey Ash it's good to hear from you again." She said normally but for some reason her heart was pounding was it because she had not seen Ash in a long time or was it something else. Whatever it was she was not sure what to make of it.

"I know right it's good to hear from you to Dawn." He said, he was clearly happy to hear Dawn's voice again and just like Dawn his heart was pounding with good reason because he confessed to himself how he felt about her before they took off on the ship to Sinnoh but right he decided to ignore his heart and wait to see her in person to tell her he how felt.

"So what are you guys doing in Sinnoh?" She asked.

"Well we all decided to come and visit you Dawn. Becuase none of us have seen you in a long time." He said with a bit of sadness.

"Well I'll come and meet you guys outside Twinleaf. She said.

"Awesome well we will see you there. Until then see you later Dawn." He said.

"Will do and tell the others I said hello would you?" She asked.

"No need to worry Dawn i'll tell them anyway bye Dawn." He said

"Bye Ash see you later" She said.

With that they both hung up. After Dawn told her Mom where she was headed and then took to the outskirts of Twinleaf. Little did she know she was heading into a battle zone.

With Ash and the others

"Well guys lets get going." Ash said.

"Right I can't wait, I finally get to meet Dawn." Misty said with a smile

"Dawn's a really nice person and think you two will get along great." May said smiling at Misty.

"Be warned Misty you will probably end up saying he catchphrase: no need to worry." Brock said with smile on his.

But just then when they where about to take off to Twinleaf Officer Jenny stopped them and as usual Brock tried to hit on her but before he said anything she told to be quiet and listen. After 10 to 20 minutes of explaining what was going they where all shocked to hear that Dawn was heading straight into a bad she didn't even know about it. Ash and the others all had the same thoughts in their heads : they had to save their friend and with that they took off as quicklly as possible heading to Twinleaf.

With Dawn

For 20 minutes Dawn stood in horror and fear at what she seeing. Mewtwo and Darkrai where destroying everything as there battle raged on. She knew could not stop them so she didn't try to. All she could do was hope that Ash and the others where not far away.

With every character

Now we return to where the story begain. She stood frozen in fear and before she new it one of Mewtwo's engery balls was deflected in her dierction. But before she could move or react hit sent her flying into a rock behind her and she was knocked out. It was just then Ash and the others arrived and to their horror the first thing they was Dawn lying on the ground not moving at all. Ash struggled to hold the back the tears as he saw his best friend and the girl he loved lying there while the others all had saddned but what they had seen. It was then that Darkrai hit Mewtwo with Dark pusle and sent Mewtwo striaght to the ground right in front of Ash and the others. Ash ran straight up to Mewtwo hoping that Mewtwo would listen to him, Darkrai could sense Ash's intentions floated down to the ground and waited to see what would happen.

"Mewtwo, you've got to stop this! I thought changed your ways the last we met when team rocket tried to recapture you!" He shouted with anger.

"I did but life was boring. I need something to do, to fill that void in life and then after hearing some rumors of some travellers in Kanto I decide to come here to face a worthy foe. Which I found in Darkrai." He said.

"And what about my firend over there?" Ash shouted pointing over to where Dawn was and Mewtwo turned to see to his own horror he couldn't believe that he attacked one of Ash's friends withour knowing he had. Darkrai also looked over and hanged his head shame at the thought that he to was responsible for what had happened to Dawn. With that Mewtwo teleported back to Kanto, he didn't say word before he left becuase he was to ashamed of himself. Darkrai however floated to the others as Ash ran over to Dawn.

"Please tell your friend I am trully sorry for any pain or suffering that I had caused within the battle against Mewtwo." Darkari said in sad tone.

"We will and thank you Darkrai. Your not as bad as everyone says." May said with a light smile. The just like Mewtwo, Darkrai left the area to continue travelling. Then after that they looked over to Ash and Dawn to see Ash holding Dawn in his arms, crying and not holding the tears back. He leaned his head to her ear and shouted "I love you now wake up!"

This left the others speachlees. Misty however was the one who didn't know how to react becuase she loved ash and she planned on telling him one day but now she couldn't tell him but then she just remembered her back up plan in case anything like this ever happened becuase there was still Gary and Tracey. So with that formed a light smile but then it faded into sadness. May and Brock thought stood in shock as both of them thought he loved Misty but that was not the case. But then all three of them noicted that Ash was now smiling as Dawn's eyes began to open.

"Dawn your ok!" Ash shouted with happyness.

"Ash why are you holding me like this?" Dawn asked softly and blushing heavily.

"Becuase I thought you where dead and becuase I love you." He said softly and now he was blushing.

"Well i'm still alive and I love you to Ash." She said. With that they both moved in for a kiss and their lips met finally and their first kiss was long passionate one and both of them didn't want to break it but they other wise they have passed to due the lack of air going to their brains. So they broke apart and stared into each others eyes and then kissed again while Misty, May and Brock watched as smiles formed on their faces.

The end

**Author's notes**-Well that was my first fanfic which in my opinion didn't turn out to bad. I know there was not much of a battle between Mewtwo and Darkrai so chances are depending on the reviews I might some parts of the story. Well i hope you guys enjoyed it :)


End file.
